


The Wolves of New Rome

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (in human form) - Freeform, Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Jercy Week 2019, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Percy, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Wolf!Jason, cat!Percy, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: What if Romans and Greeks had known about each other all along and cooperated during both wars, ending them ore effectively and faster, but never forming the same kind of friendships they had? Now, after the wars, they're trying to mend bridges.





	The Wolves of New Rome

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || The Wolves of New Rome || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: The Wolves of New Rome – Jercy Week 2019

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifter, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian

Summary: _Jercy Week Prompt: hunter-prey (NSFW)_

What if Romans and Greeks had known about each other all along and cooperated during both wars, ending them ore effectively and faster, but never forming the same kind of friendships they had? Now, after the wars, they're trying to mend bridges.

**The Wolves of New Rome**

_Jercy Week 2019_

There was a saying about cats and dogs and how they didn't get along. And mortals liked to think it referred to the actual animals. Yet the sentiment ran much deeper than that. Millennia ago, the gods started procreating with humans. They passed down strong genes. Supernatural powers, secondary genders – and the ability to shapeshift. The children of the Greeks were feline in nature, while the children of the Romans were canine. And ever since, Romans and Greeks had waged war.

They had always known about each other and they had always fought each other. Until the American civil war that split American demigods. The west coast went to the Romans, the east coast went to the Greeks and they decided to stay in their own territory, because the world was dangerous enough with monsters, they didn't need to destroy each other.

It was only in 2005, that Romans and Greeks started to reach out for each other. Because Lord Kronos/Saturn was on the rise and there was no point in them tackling this issue from two sides. Quests were easy, were one thing. They were divided by territory. But _this_? With the fate of the world at stake? They didn't work _together_, they just divided and conquered and they communicated.

And then the Giant War happened right away, leaving Greeks and Romans to work with each other once more. It was clear that the Fates wanted Greeks and Romans to work together, so once the dust settled and the war had ended, Greeks and Romans set up a meeting between their leaders.

Neutral territory, half way between both camps, they met in a hotel.

"We're the praetors, I'm Reyna, this is Jason Grace. And that is Octavian Simmons, the augur of New Rome", introduced the fierce, gorgeous daughter of Bellona.

Percy and Annabeth had fought at her side during the Giant War. She was a very strong fighter. It was Annabeth who stepped up with a smile on her face, reaching a hand out for Reyna.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, leaders of Camp Half-Blood. And this is our oracle – the Oracle of Delphi, that is. Rachel Elizabeth Dare", introduced Annabeth.

Octavian and Rachel were seizing each other up like they were trying to visually confirm who was better at reading the future. Annabeth and Reyna had their eyes locked in a silent competition too. Two strong women, leaders, warriors, strategists. And then there were Percy and Jason. The strongest children of the Big Three – not counting the grumpy son of Hades who had declined the invitation to come along to this meeting with a 'not even over my dead body, Jackson'.

Percy was a son of Poseidon, while Jason was a son of Jupiter. Their fathers had _always_ clashed. And not just that, they were Greek and Roman. And, to make matters even more extreme, Jason was an alpha while Percy was an omega. Percy knew that to Romans, most warriors were alphas.

"Your people spent the past five years underestimating me", stated Percy, chest puffed out.

Jason straightened up and raised one eyebrow. He tilted his head down to look at the Greek, who was a bit more than half a head shorter than him. Cute though. With the dark messy hair, where two triangular cat-ears were poking out from, and the very bright, mischievous blue-green eyes. Percy crossed his arms over his chest, tail whipping behind his body in irritation.

"And they were stupid to do so. You defeated Saturn", stated Jason simply.

Percy looked a little surprised, though also pleased. Rachel cleared her throat, motioning for all of them to sit down together. The others obeyed. It was a long table with spots for six, Romans on the one side, Greeks on the other. They had _a lot_ of things to negotiate, to talk about.

"This is going to be a long week", stated Octavian gravely.

"Well, the very first thing Greeks and Romans agree on then", chimed Percy brightly.

"I'd have thought the second, since you certainly agree you're not to be underestimated", offered Jason with the smallest, most amused smirk aimed at Percy.

"Please cease the inappropriate flirting, we are here strictly for business", grunted Octavian.

Percy blinked when Jason opposite him actually blushed – just faintly, but still it was there. His electric-blue eyes widened as he glared at the other blonde next to him and the white wolf-ears pressed against his head. Romans were _weird_. Percy turned to look at Rachel and Annabeth, who both had looks on their faces that suggested they agreed with his sentiment.

This really was going to be a very long week, wasn't it?

/break\

Jason was laying wide awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could never quite sleep when he was somewhere not-home. During the war? Well, there had been many factors for his sleeplessness, but one of them was definitely the part where they slept on the Argo II, a place that was distinctively not home. And then there were the Greeks occupying his thoughts.

Dare was impressive, she had held her own against Octavian, even put him in his place a couple of times. Having the actual Oracle of Delphi on their side would be so very helpful in the future. It was one of the first reasons they had decided on this meeting, on teaming up with the Greeks.

That and the big guns – Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Because the Greeks had _three_ children of the Big Three, in fact, they had a whole _set_. And one of them was Jason's sister. Jason was a little... disappointed that Thalia hadn't tagged along, but he also understood that she had a certain sibling-bias toward him (and also she had her responsibilities with the hunters). And di Angelo had already proven he wasn't much of a team-player, so it figured he'd ditch.

Jason was pleased Percy came. The omega was _overwhelming_. Jason had fought side by side with him during the Giant War. Well, more or less. They had never actually spoken, but Jason and him had shared a battlefield and Jason had seen the omega in action. He'd never seen _anyone_ more powerful than that. The way Percy commandeered a storm and his troops?

Heaving a sigh, Jason gave up on sleep for the night. Rolling out of bed, Jason decided to head outside for a while. They had chosen a hotel in the mountains, where there wasn't much but tourism and a small village. There was also a large forest. Maybe a run would do him good now.

"Sneaking out past curfew? Won't Reyna have your ass for not being well-rested tomorrow?"

"Just because your partner keeps you on the short leash doesn't mean _mine_ does, Jackson."

With one raised eyebrow did Jason turn to look at Percy. The omega leaned against the outer wall of the hotel, wearing a blue hoodie with the hood drawn into his face. Grinning at Jason, Percy pushed the hood out of the way and ruffled his hair and ears. They were cute, the ears. Something about the kittens fascinated Jason a lot. He had met a lot of omegas in New Rome, they were cute too, but there was just _something_ about the cat-features. Especially on Percy Jackson. His _eyes alone_ – the bright green of them coupled with the slit pupils? Percy could pin him with one look.

"Where are we going?", asked Percy as he fell into step with Jason.

"_I_ am going out for a run", stated Jason, raising one eyebrow. "Don't know where you're going."

"What?", gasped Percy dramatically. "You'd leave a poor, _defenseless_ omega all on his own?"

Jason paused, blinking very slowly as he regarded Percy. "You're a lot of things, Jackson, but I know for a fact defenseless is not one of them."

Huffing, Percy rolled his eyes. "Humor me. I want to get to know you. All these... political discussions and treaty negotiations are really boring and not useful in actually forming an _alliance_. That's about _people_. So, let's spend some bonding time together."

His second eyebrow joined the first as Jason stared down at the omega. "You're... strange. Are all Greeks like you? So... cocky? Sure of yourself?"

"Says the right one", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "You Romans are so sure you're top of the food-chain. It's nearly adorable, you know."

Jason hummed at that, smirking just a little bit because somehow this pleased him. Percy mouthed off, he didn't back down, not even in front of an alpha. That had always been the type of omega who caught Jason's interest. Which was a dangerous thing in this case.

"That run of yours, care for some company?", asked Percy.

"If you can keep up with the short legs", countered Jason.

There was a smirk on Jason's lips at the offended look on Percy's face. "You're not _that_ much taller than me, blondie. Don't think I can't hold my own against _you_."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about _those_ nice legs", chuckled Jason. "I meant your _other_ legs. Kitty-cat."

"You think I have nice legs?", asked Percy curiously at that, tilting his head.

Against his will, Jason felt his cheeks heating up. This omega was going to be the death of him. So instead of answering, Jason turned into his wolf-form. He easily reached Percy's belly-button in this form. The omega gasped softly as he was being circled by the large, white wolf.

"You're gorgeous", commented Percy amazed. "I've never seen a wolf this up-close before. Wow."

But the wolf just gave him a long, hard stare. Percy grinned at him, with the slightest tilt of his head. He was practically radiating excitement as his tail started fluffing up.

"I'll have you know that while I may have short legs, I also have less body-mass than you. I'm more agile. What I'm saying is, I'll beat your ass", declared Percy mischievously.

The next moment, Percy turned into a cat. He was _tiny_ compared to the wolf next to him, but he looked no less excited. Bumping his head up, Percy quietly asked what they were waiting for. And the next moment, both of them broke into a sprint. There was thought in their minds, just the desire to chase. To run. The moon above them, the forest around them. They ran aimlessly for a while, until it changed, until it became a competition. Percy sped ahead of Jason with ease, which provoked the alpha into chasing after him. _Hunting_. Jason was a predator, a Roman, an alpha.

In front of him, running away but not _fleeing_ – no, not fleeing, _teasing_ – was _prey_. Not food-prey though. Omega-prey. Jason had never chased an omega before. He had hook-ups, had had one girlfriend before, but he'd never done a traditional chase. He didn't even know if what they were doing _was_ a chase, he wasn't fully aware of what was going on – he was just following his instincts in that moment and relishing in this feeling, in this second, right there with Percy.

Percy took a sharp turn and Jason was nearly thrown off the way, but he caught himself just in time to continue chasing Percy. He growled in warning; cheeky little kitten trying to trick him.

Percy just grinned to himself, suppressing the shudder that threatened to shake him. He had played catch with a lot of his friends in the past, but it had never felt this _intense_, this threatening. The alpha behind him was more than just an alpha, he was a predator hunting his prey. And Percy was the prey. There was something oddly thrilling about this feeling though. He'd never seen himself as a prey before, he'd always been the predator. Even though many liked to underestimate omegas, Percy had always butted heads with those people, had always proven himself. Still, a good challenge? That was something Percy had always relished in. And he could feel in his very _bones_ that this was good fun. He was being mocked, belittled or chased because he was thought of as inferior. He was chased as an equal, there was a thrill to it all.

In the end, neither of them won. Or rather, neither of them knew who gave in first. They both collapsed near a clearing, where the stream running through the forest formed not exactly a pond but it was at least a broader part of the stream. It was peaceful and both were thirsty, throats dry from running for what felt like hours. They collapsed next to each other, hanging their heads into the water to lap it up with their tongues before they even had the energy to turn back human.

"You know what, Grace. That was actually fan", panted Percy softly.

"It was", laughed Jason as he rolled fully onto his back to stare up at the moon. "Okay. Let's do this... bonding you suggested. Let's talk. Tell me... about yourself?"

Percy grinned softly, also rolling onto his back before he started telling Jason about how he had first gotten dragged into the demigodly world, how he had first met Annabeth Chase.

/break\

The others noticed, over the following days, how Percy and Jason seemed to be getting along more and more. They bantered and bickered, had casual conversations over the meals that the six of them shared. Yet none of them questioned it. Octavian because he didn't care, Annabeth and Reyna because they trusted their respective best friend in what he was doing, and Rachel because she already knew what was happening, maybe even more so than the two boys in question.

And every night like clockwork, as though they had actually made plans to do so, Percy and Jason would meet up in the lobby and go out into the woods together. They'd chase each other for over an hour before resting at the very same spot, turning back human and just _talking_.

It was on the fifth day that when they changed back human, they didn't just lay down on the forest-floor together. Jason did, but Percy just pulled his shirt off. Jason made a small little noise in the back of his throat as he saw Percy's sweaty, well-trained torso. Six-pack flexing with the movement. Another small noise escaped Jason. Then, suddenly, Percy hooked his fingers into his pants.

"_What_ are you doing?", asked Jason in a squeaky voice, cheeks dark-red.

"Uh, it's been incredibly hot all day? We just ran a lot, I'm sweaty and there is literally fresh, _cold_, running water right there. What do you think I'm doing?", asked Percy pointedly.

The next second, Percy just jumped in. He sighed contently as he sprawled out in the water, purring softly. Jason blinked doe-eyed at that and just watched for a little while how Percy drifted around.

"You're a cat", drawled Jason slowly.

"Wow. Much observation skills there, huh, Jay?", teased Percy amused.

"No. I mean, I know you're a cat, but... you're the son of Poseidon too. Cats aren't supposed to like water. But you're a cat and you're, well, water", explained Jason frustrated.

"Oh well, not all cats hate water, you know", laughed Percy, splashing Jason. "Join me?"

Jason stared for another long moment, because he couldn't quite comprehend that this gorgeous, nearly naked omega was trying to get him into the water with him. But then Jason realized that yes, it really was too hot. Wiping the sweat off his brows, Jason figured why not. He stripped down to his underwear, which promptly gained him laughter from Percy because of course today was the day Jason was wearing his Superman boxers. Grumbling to himself, Jason slipped into the water.

"Okay. You're right. This is nice", agreed Jason happily.

"Right?", grinned Percy, resting _very_ close to Jason.

So close their arms were touching, bare skin to skin, and it made Jason's heart thump.

/break\

It happened the next day that their hunt ended even more differently. The rush of adrenaline changed, the air around them changed. The hunt had become a chase, a true chase, alpha chasing omega and in the end, pinning the omega beneath himself. The small kitten was trapped beneath the large wolf like prey and then, the next moment, they shifted back and Percy found himself pinned beneath Jason. There was hunger in those electric-blue eyes. Without a moment's hesitation did Percy grab Jason by the neck and pulled him down into a slow, deep kiss.

"Okay", whispered Jason slowly. "...O...kay?"

"Very okay", assured Percy, his voice dropping as he tugged on Jason's shirt. "Okay?"

"Absolutely", agreed Jason enthusiastically, allowing Percy to pull his shirt off.

After, Jason was happy to return the favor. His fingers traced down Percy's torso in an enchanted manner, before he found Percy's pants and opened them. Percy smiled at him while they made a game of undressing each other. Within minutes, both of them were naked, their clothes laid out beneath them so they wouldn't have to lay on the ground naked. Percy ran his fingers through Jason's hair, tugging to pull him into another kiss while hooking one leg around Jason's waist. The alpha took it as the invitation it was and slipped a hand behind Percy, between his cheeks, prodding at his entrance. He took all the time in the world to prepare his lover, drawing it out torturously slow as he noticed the wonderful sounds Percy made in frustration. Though when Percy grew clearly impatient and the teasing had gone too far, Jason retreated. He paused, a little lost, but Percy just smirked and fished for something in his pants – a condom. All the Roman could do was watch in surprise how Percy rolled the condom over Jason's cock. Then, Jason grabbed Percy by the thighs and prying them fully apart and settling between them to ease his way in. He pushed into Percy, growling at the feeling of the omega embracing his cock like that. The omega's ears twitched, pupils blown incredibly wide as he was looking at something he truly wanted – Jason.

"You're gorgeous", mumbled Jason lowly, trailing kisses down Percy's neck.

The omega laughed a little and nuzzled into him, rolling his hips a little to urge Jason on more. Their fucking was quick and hard and dirty, Jason's movement jerky, while Percy nearly carelessly brought himself to completion. After Percy came, Jason felt his own knot swelling, because damn the omega tightening around him was driving him absolutely crazy. Pushing in fully, Jason knotted Percy and also came, filling the condom up and collapsing sideways next to Percy. The two faced each other, both pleased and exhausted. After catching his breath, Percy snuggled up to Jason.

"So... you always carry a condom in your pants?", asked Jason casually.

"...Rachel gave it to me two days ago with that creepy, knowing look on her face and, honestly? This has been coming for days now so I figured why not be prepared?", replied Percy.

"The Oracle of Delphi predicted we'd be fucking in the woods", grunted Jason. "Okay."

"You'll get used to the Greek brand of crazy", chuckled Percy and kissed Jason's cheek. "You'll _have_ to, because you now have a Greek boyfriend. Because I don't do just... casual sex, you know."

"Sounds fair", hummed Jason, hiding his own broad grin in Percy's hair, nuzzling between the kitten-ears. "I could definitely get used to _one_ particular Greek, you know."

"I don't think this was what Lupa and Chiron had in mind when they sent us out to form this alliance... but I mean... it's working right?", laughed Percy.

Jason joined his laughter and hugged him closer. Yes, definitely unexpected. But _good_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Due to hosting my own month-long prompt event with two friends this August, I really could not participate in the whole Jercy Week. So I picked the one I liked most and figured I'd at least fill that one prompt! ;)
> 
> And I'd love to post it on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) - but what would be the point? Since it's explicitely NSFW. And those fuckers still haven't fixed the whole issue with not showing anything that is tagged "NSFW". So I'd be posting an invisible fic... :D"""


End file.
